The fundamental responsibility of the Contractor is the acquisition of selected novel synthetic comounds for evaluation as potential anticancer agents. To fulfil this responsibility, the Contractor must provide approximately 10,000 selected compounds per year for evaluation in the anticancer testing program. In addition, the DS&CB is responsible forthe continuing refinement and implementation of compound selection criteria, management of samples and related correspondence to and from compound suppliers, and creation of the chemical data base by direct input to the automated NCI Drug Information System (DIS).